Changes
by thepopstar27
Summary: Sometimes, things unexpectedly happen that make changes happen but love will find a way...it always does... SalQueen, Finn/OC, Holley/Mater (Credit to Mere, and MonkeyLover422 partially) (many charactars but i stuck with the main ones.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late at night. Around 11:30 or so. Lightning McQueen and his best friend Mater were just out Tractor Tippin'. As always. They were walking back in awkward silence. When Mater finally broke. "Ya wnna go Tractor Tippin' tomorrow, buddy?" Lightning just stood there, with a worried look on his face. "I can't, Mater."

"Why not?" Lightning didn't know how to tell him. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. What's on yer mind?"

"Well...uh-Sally's uh..."

_**~That morning~**_

_"Sally?" Lightning was looking around for Sally because when he woke up, she wasn't in bed._

_Sally was in the bathroom staring in shock at that little piece of plastic. That little peice of plastic that said the most life-changing word: __**Pregnant**__. She didn't know what Lightning would think. Would he be angry? Furious? Happy? The thought made her engine chill. Lightning finally came in. "Sal?"_

_Sally came out of her thoughts. "Oh! Umm...-"_

_The pregnancy test caught Lightning's eye. He rolled over to it, and looked down at it._

_"You're Pregnant?!"_

_"Please don't freak out!"_

_Lightning held in his 'freaking out emotion' _(AN: yeah, i dont know.) _"I'm not freaking out. Are you freaking out? No. I'm just very interested in your stomach and the child it pocesses. How long have you known about this exactly?"_

_"Stickers, I just found out."_

_"Oh. Well, let's go to Flo's. And we don't tell anybody."_

_"But they're gonna find out."_

_"I know. We'll tell them when the time is right."_

_~end of flashback~_

Mater concluded, "So, Sally's gonna have a _Baby_?!"

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!" But it was too late. Red overheared, and drove over there. "HEY EVERYBODY! SALLY'S PREGNANT!"

"PREGNANT?!"

_"Oh no..." _Lightning said under his breath.

"Woah, dude! Are you shaking?" Asked Ramone who noticed Lightning looked nervous.

"NO! I'M EXCITED!"

Sally came out seeing the crowd. "When the time is right. I didn't know the right time was 12:00 at night."

Lightning spoke up. "Everybody, go home. We'll talk about this in the morning."

With that, everybody went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! ****MerreyChristmasMcQueen314**** left a review! EEEE! Sorry, I just LOVE her stories. She's the reason I published this. So go check out her stories if you haven't already. They're amazing! :) Chapter 2! :)**

Chapter 2

Everybody was at Flo's Cafe whispering about last night. Lightning and Sally eventually showed up, and they all stopped. "Congradulations, hun!" Flo said to Sally. Everybody else murmured in agreement. "Thanks everyone." Sally said. Lightning was silent. He was nervous. Would he be a good father? What if something happened to the baby inside Sally's stomach? All these thoughts danced around in Lightning's head, like the sugarplums in thoes kids' heads from that story. Mater finally got him back into reality by honking his horn, causing Lightning to tip over. Sherrif and Ramone laughed. Mater rolled over to help Lightning up. "What was that for?!"

"Aw bud. I'm just messing with you. It's just you look like you'd just been coo-cooed up by The Ghoost Light."

"MATER!" Sherrif snapped. "What did I tell you about mocking the Ghost Light?"

"To not to..."

Lightning chuckled.

Later on, Sally and Lightning drove up to Wheel Well to talk. When they got there Sally spoke up. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Lightning was popped out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You're scared. You don't know what will happen. That something WILL happen."

"No, I'm fine.", Lightning said, not making eye contact with Sally.

"Stickers, I know you're lying." Sally replied

"How can you tell that?"

"Well, lets see, the fact you're not looking at me, you tossing and turning last night,-"

"Okay. You caught me." Lightning finally confessed. "It's just...I don't know what I'm doing..."

Sally leaned against him and kissed his fender. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I promise you." she whispered.

But that was a pie crust promise. Easily made. Easily broken.

**So...that's chapter 2! My gift to you! (Credit to MerreyChristmasMcQueen314) Capter 3 should be out by New Year's ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lightning woke up to be in his trailer. 'That's odd..' he thought to himself. He opened his trailer to see where he ws, and was horrified at what he saw. It was Radiator Springs, but it looked to be at least 50 years older, and all the buildings were burnt, but not to ashes. Except for The Cozy Cone Motel, which He died of a heart attack like, a year ago! (AN I know some of you say the engine is the heart...just go with it.) He was all covered in rust. You could barly even tell it was him. "W-wha...WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!" Lightning frantically said. Doc glared at him and said, "Mater's in a coma, Luigi and Guido are being held captive by Sarge and Filmore, Flo and Ramone are in the nuthouse, and Sally's dead. He rolled up to McQueen, who was backed up against the wall. He said in a demonic whisper, and you're next..." In an instant, all was black. Doc had smashed into him, though Lightning didn't know it...it all happened in a flash of lightning, faster than him...

Lightning woke up sweaty, screaming and shaking. He looked at the clock that read: 4:32 AM. He continued panting, trying to calm down. He told himself that he would never let anything happen to Sally, or his unborn child

Lightning's POV:  
I tried so hard to get that horrible image out of my head. Doc, Radiator Springs, ...the words Sally and Dead put together. That was the last thing I wanted to hear. I never wanted to hear it. Just the thought of something happening to her, or anybody for that matter made me tear up. If anyone were to touch Sally, they better expect a tire up their undercarrage.

Just then Sally woke up to see Lightning shaking. "Stickers, are you okay?"  
"Yeah...fine. Just had the worst nightmare of my life...besides the one with the Boogie Man when I was five.."

Sally chuckled. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No. I just want to go back to sleep."  
"Okay. Goodnight, Stickers. Love you."  
"I love you too."

With that. They fell into a deep sleep.

*GASP* The TERROR! AHH! Well Chapter 3 came earlier than expected huh. The idea of this chapter just came to me. Well that's just about it! Chapter 4 will be up soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4 (Ps, this is short)

Chapter 4

It was 7:00 AM now. As every morning the trumpet went off and then...

"WILL YOU TURN THAT DISRESPECTFUL JUNK OFF?!"

"Respect the classics, man! It's Hendrix!"

Even Lightning really started it up.

"Come on! It's The Star Spangled Banner! How is that disrespectful?! It's the national anthem!"

"Stickers, just let it go..They're just being Filmore and Sarge.." Sally said coming out of the house.

"I know."

After that, they went to Flo's. Lightning couldn't get those images out of his head, but he tried not to show it. Thought he was shaking, and Sally noticed.

"You okay, Light?" Sally asked, concerned

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Lightning replied, not looking at her.

"Follow me." with that Sally drove off.

Lightning followed her.

"What is it, Sal?"

"What did you dream about last night?"

"Sally, I don't wanna talk-"

Sally interrupted. "I don't care! Now tell me."

Lightning told her about the dream and she suddenly got a look of shock. "Well, I can assure you, it won't ever happen. I think you taking this baby thing way too seriously. I'll be fine, You'll be fine, the baby will be fine. Everybody will be fine!"

Little did she know how wrong she was...

**I know this chapter is short and crappy but I wanna leave you hanging. Like..what will happen. maybe even a gasp. ya know. Leave me ideas for chapter 5 in the reviews. Please? And these chapters will be short so..yeah.. Leter, mater! Heh heh. Later mater. That's funny right there..**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lightning and Sally were at the clinic. Sally was 4 weeks pregnant, and they were waiting for Ramone to tell them the gender of the baby. (AN idk who is replacing doc since it revealed he died in cars 2 and I figured [with hints] that ramone took his place along with his paint job)

Ramone came in with shock. Lightning started to think something was wrong. "Well...?"

Then Ramone grinned. "II'm just messin' with ya. ... It's a girl!"

Lightning and Sally were overjoyed. Lightning started jumping up and down.

"McQueen?!"

Lightning looked around to see Sally chuckling. Along with Ramone. Sally spoke up. "Looks like somebody's excited.."

Sheriff rushed in. "Sally! Come quick!- Oh, by the way, is it a boy or a girl?!"

Lightning replied, "Girl. Now what's the matter?"

Everybody was watching the TV at Flo's watching a news report that Gage Carrera, Sally's abusive father who broke out of jail for killing Donna Carrera,and abusing Sally. Lightning never knew of her past. She didn't like to talk about it.

"Sal?" Sally looked over at him with fear. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" though he said it rather calmly rather than anger. Due that his wife was terrified, and he didn't want to scare her even more.

Sheriff came in Sally's defense. "Her evan thinking about it makes her tear up. She hates talking about it."

"Well, can you tell me?"

Sheriff rolled over to Lightning, and told him everything.

_'Gage Thomas Carrera and Donna Salene Taylor were living together, and Gage was ready to propose, when Donna found out she was pregnant with Sally. She was excited, though Gage was raged. He didn't want to have kids. He thought that they were just smart-ass brats who only cared about themselves. He didn't show it though. He pretended to be excited. They were married when Donna was 5 weeks. After Sally was born, and continuous nights of her cryng, he began abusing Donna and Sally. He told Donna that if she didn't put the baby on adoption, he would kill her AND the baby. She refused, unaware of the danger she's putting her and her daughter in, and not willing to never see Sally ever again. So he and Donna went to the Grand Canyon for their wedding anniversary. And when they went driving around, Gage made sure no- car was looking, and pushed her off a cliff. He told doctors that she slipped. And went home to Sally, and abused her up until she was eight-teen, when she moved out, and went to law-school so she can get her dad arrested for murdering her mother, and abusing her. Her dad found her, and she dropped out. She drove until she broke down here in Radiator Springs. They fixed her up, and she never left.'_

Lightning was shocked. "But wait. How did Sally know her dad killed her?" he drove over to Sally who was in tears.

"He ...he told me when I...was 5." Sally said through her sobs. Lightning snuggled with her, and she leaned against him.

Sally looked at the Sheriff. "What if-what if he finds me?"

"Good luck with that, Gage. He'll be thrown in jail before that happens if it does that it." Sheriff reassured.

Lightning kissed her fender. "And even if he does, I wont let him lay a tire on you."

Sally smiled, and leaned against him. "Thank you."

WOW! Big chapter. And a HUMONGO amount of credit to MereChristmasMcQueen314. This story is kind of a mix up of some of her Salqueen stories. And some of my ideas. So once again read her stories. PLEASE!? I'll be your best friend! :)  
Ch 6 will be out soon! :))


	6. Chapter 6

Ideas: How about we don't know about his dream until he does it or close to doing u could do a flashback or something Well, Sally already knows about it. But with a few arrangements, we can make this work. :3 Later in the story.

Chapter 6

Sally just woke up screaming, much like Lightning a few nights ago. But hers was quiet, and Lightning was still sleeping. Dreaming peacefully. Sally went to the kitchen to get some chocolate ice fuel that Flo had given her due to her pregancy. (AN chocolate ice fuel is MCM314's. Oh. Did you know 314 is PIE backwards? Mind = BLOWN. NO NO! Focus!) She tried not to think about it. She dreamt about her father. ...Again. After her fuel, she drove back to her bed. When she got in there, Lightning was gone.

Sally's POV!

GASP! STICKERS IS GONE! PAANIIC! *FLUSH*

oh...nevermind.

NO POV

Lightning drove back in the room, startling Sally.

"Stickers, don't do that."

"I'm sorry. Sheriff never informed me that going to the bathroom was illegal." Lightning replied sarcastically

Sally just laughed. And they went back to sleep.

The next morning...

Flo came in with fear. "SALLY!"

"What is it?"

"It- ...It's your dad..."

GASP! THE TEERRRROOOR! XD Well, ch 6 will be up before you know it. Please review! :3


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Lightning got a face of anger, along with revving his engine. "Why is he here?!"

"Woah, dude. Chillax." Ramone said rolling in.

"Well, lets go out and introduce ourselves." Flo said.

With that everybody went out. Gage was talking to the Sheriff. Even though he knew the truth, he acted as if he didn't.

"Ah, there she is." Sheriff said referring to Sally. "H-Hey...Dad."

"Hello sweetie! Now come give your Daddy a hug!" Sally slowly rolled to him and they embraced. Lightning was speechless. He admired her bravery. After Gage, looked at Sally's side. "Are you pregnant?" He asked with eager.

"Yes. T-The baby's due i-in 2 weeks. And this is my husband, Lightning." She replied, pointing at Lightning.

"Well, I'm beat. Sally, I heard of the Wheel Well in a magazine. Can you take me there?"

Sally was horrified. But Lightning answered for her. "Yes, and I'll come too."

"Uh..yeah. Let me go lock up." And Sally headed to The Cozy Cone. After she wasn't looking Gage shot a glare at Lightning. A deadly glare. Sally came back and they left.

When Lightning and Sally came back to town, Lightning broke the silence. "That was really brave what you did."

"It's nothing..." Lightning leaned in closer, and kissed her. She loved it when he kissed her. Afterwards they headed to The Cozy Cone.

...

Ramone was at the clinic looking at the monogram photos. "That's odd..."

Flo was with him. "What is it?"

"Take a look." Ramone handed his wife the photo, and what was on that photo...was 2 heads...

"McQUEENS!" Mater bursted though the doors. They drove to the clinic to see what was up.

"Is the baby alright?" Sally asked worriedly.

"Relax amiga. The babies are fine."

"Alrighty then" The headed for the doors."Come on, Stickers. Let's go to Flo's I'm starving." Lightning followed, but stop at the doors. "Did you say 'babies'?"

Sally caught it and came back in. "Did he say 'babies'?"

"That's right, amigos. You're having twins."

"TWINS?!"

**KA BOOM! Full house reference! xD Respect the classics! Ch 8 will be up real soon! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"...Suprise!" said Flo

"Are you sure..?" Lightning asked unsure whether or not to believe this. Ramone drove over and handed the monogram to him. "Now look. There's one head." and then pointed to a different spot. "There's the other head."

Sally was still in shock. Lightning looked at the picture before handing ot to Sally. "..He's right. There's two of 'em." Sally looked at the Ramone. "So what is it?"

Ramone smiled. "According to that picture...it's a girl." With that, the couple smiled big. Flo spoke up. "Well, you 4 go get some rest now." With that, the couple drove out of the clinic. As they were driving home, Lighning said, "Two babies...two kids to take care of." Sally smiled. "They'll be fine, Stickers. You'll see."

The next day was normal. The trumpet went off. Filmore played his music, and then...

"WILL YOU TURN THAT DISREPECTFUL JUNK OFF?!" "Respect the classics, man! It's Hendrix!"

Lightning woke up to their arguing. Annoyed, he wnt out and yelled, "SHUT UP! THERE'S PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sally rolled out yawning. "I don't see how anyone_ can _sleep, when _you_ won't shut up." she said giggling. Lightning rolled his eyes. At Flo's everyone was whispering, until the McQueen's drove over. Sally smiled. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Is it-a true you are having-a TWINS?!" Luigi asked smiling. Lightning knew the secret was out, and there was no point in lying. "Yes. We're having twins. They're both girls." Luigi and Guido smiled. "That-a means you PAY!" Lightning was confused. "I thought you said tires we're free?"

"Buy a pair. Get one free." Lightning rolled his eyes.

A while later they were thinking of names. "How about...Amanda?" Lightning asked. "Nah. Do you like Eliza?" Lightning thought. "Not really. Raine?" Sally smiled. "I think that would be great for a middle name. One car named after an element is enough." "Actually, 'Lightning' is my middle name. My real name is Alan." Lightning said nervously. Sally smiled. "That's it!"

"Alan?" Lightning asked confused.

"No! Alee! Short for Alexa." Lightning smiled. "That's perfect." kissing her fender. "Now...what about #2?" Sally thought for a moment. "Margrette?" Lightning smiled. "Yeah..I like that...and...Margo for short?" "Haha! Clever. Now, wha-" "ANNE!" Lightning shouted. Sally laughed. "Alrighty then. Alexa Raine McQueen, and Margrette Anne McQueen."

Lightning looked at the clock. "Wow it's getting late. Why don't we head to bed?" "Yeah, you're right." She pulled the covers over them. "Night, 'Pinstripe'." Lightning said. Sally chuckled. "Pinstripe?" Lightning laughed. "Well, yeah! You call me Stickers. I call you Pinstripe!" Sally laughed. "You gotta a point, there. Goodnight. I love you." Sally said closing her eyes. Lightning closed his eyes. "I love you more."

**Wow. I took a LONG time to think of that. But it was worth it! Please review! :3**


	9. Chapter 9 (Margo and Alee)

Chapter 9

It was a week away from Sally's due date. Her and Lightning decided to go for a drive to Wheel Well. They stayed there until sunset. That's because...Sally went into labor.

Her and Lightning watched the sunset, when Sally felt a sharp kick that made her cringe. Lightning saw the painful look on her face. "You alright?" Sally tried to remain calm. She knew Lightning would freak out, and it was unhealthy for the babies. "Yeah..I'm..." Sally couldn't finish. The pain was unbearable. Lightning started to get scared. The baby wasn't due until next week! "Do you think you can drive back?" Sally shook her head. She hated to scare her husband like that but come on. The last thing she wanted was go swarm off the road. Plus. It will increase her chance of giving birth early. She needed an ambulance. It was waay to far for her to be able to drive back. "Call...Ramone..." Lightning got out his iPhone, and called for help. Afterwards, he knew what he had to do in the meantime. Calm down Sally. He rolled closer and stroke her fender with his tire. "Calm down, sweetheart. The ambulance is on it's way." Sally tried to smile back at him, and pretty soon they heard sirens. Ramone, with the help of Lightning, got Sally in the ambulance. Lightning was in there with her, and they rushed away to the hospital.

Pretty soon, Lightning was sitting next to Sally in room 304. Sally was still in labor, and breathing. Lightning continued to stroke her fender, which Sally defenatly needed. "Shhh...you're doing great." Pretty soon Ramone came in. "Okay we got twins to deliver. Dude, can you handle this?" Lightning was about to speak when Sally did for him. "No. It's better for him to sit in the waiting room. He can't STAND the sight of blood." Lightning blushed. Ramone smiled. "Don't worry, dude. When Flo had our kid, I had to leave the room." Lightning felt a little better, and drove out of the room.

Saturday, September 6th, 3:47 AM.

Lightning was pacing back and fourth. Mater, who was with him was asleep in the chair. Smae with Filmore. Sarge was up though. "Don't worry, son. Sally's strong. She'll make it through." Eventually, Ramone came out. "Congradulations, dude. You've got 2 healthy 10 pound, Porches." Lightning smiled, and drove in the room. Sally smiled when he entered. He drove up and kissed her fender. "How are you feeling, love?" "I'm doing fine." Lightning noticed them. On Sally's right side was a beautiful purple porche, wrapped in pink blankets. "That's the older one." Ramone said from behind. She opened her eyes to reveal a stunning emerald color, identical to her mother's. The other one, looking just like her sister, but a glossy red opened her sapphire eyes. They had their mother's front side, but their father's back side. Both stared up a Lightning. He looked at the red one, and whispered, "Hello, Alee." Sally giggled. "I was thinking the same thing."

Four days later, they were excused to go home. Sally and Lightning had already set up the nursery. The walls were a neon purple. 2 car cribs across from eachother, and a changing area in between. A pink fuzzy rug in the middle of the floor. It was perfect. But there was still one problem. Gage was still in town, and had no plan on leaving just yet, which worried Lightning.

Everyone was a Flo's enjoying lunch. Little Margo and Alee sat in between their parents, eating Blueberry Bash baby fuel. Suddenly Gage appears seemingly happy, and ordered a Vanilla Fuel. He looked of the babies. Lightning noticed, and glared at him, warning him to stay away. He wouldn't let him anywhere near his daughters. But Gage knew he would get his tires on them. When the time was right...

**Uh-Oh! This can't be good..but we'll just have to wait and see..**

**And AWW! Sally had the babies! I think I did good on this one. I'm pretty proud of myself. B)**

**Please review! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Aww. Daddy do we have to?!" Alee asked. Her and her sister, Margo were at the dirttrack, playing, and Lightning said they needed to get back. "Yes, now come on!" He replied, annoyed. Both groaned, "Noooooo!" "I'll get some ice cream." "OKAY!"

Sally was waiting for them to return at Flo's. She has something to tell them. Finally, she heared the revving of Lightning's engine, and sure enough, the girls were with him. By the way, they're 5 now so..

"Finally!" Sally said. "WHERE'S OUR ICE CREAM!?" Sally stopped chuckling. "Hmm. Who said you can have ice cream?" she said alreading knowing Lightning was probably just trying to get them to come with him. Lightning tried to speak. "Oh. THAT. Well I-" Margo butted in and said, "Daddy promised us ice cream!" Sally rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. But DADDY'S paying." she said with a smile. Lightning groaned.

The next morning was a morning they would ever forget. Lightning and Sally woke up to see it was noon. Lightning was suspicous. "That's wired?" Sally agreed, and went into their room to get the biggest shock of her life. "LIGHTNING!" Lightning rushed to the doorway. "Their gone!"

"Don't worry." Sherrif reassured. "I'm on the case." Then drove off. Sally was crying, and Lightning decided to change the subject. "Sal...what was it you wanted to tell me last night?"

Sally tried to smile. "Stickers...I'm pregnant."

**Wow. That was short. :/ But oh well! Please review! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lightning had so many emotions. Happy, Heartbroken, Scared, Confused, Rage, Determanation. He couldn't think straight. He wouldn't eat. He called Mack to tell him that he would not be needed, but not before explaining the whole story. He was at Flo's, thinking, but he couldn't. How could he?! Oh, why did Sally have to get pregnant now?! And his girls...he felt helpless. He felt a tear go down his windshield. He slid his can over to the side, and drove off. He needed to think...like...alone.

Sally started to dive after him, but Flo stopped her. "Best to leave him be." she said with a smile. "So...you and Lightning are expecting aren't ya?" Sally smiled, then nodded her hood.

Meanwhile Lightning was up at Wheel Well. Every once in a while a tear slid from his eye. He wished life wasn't so complicated. When the sunstarted setting a while later, he drove home.

The next day, it was..well...raining...more then it has all year. Lightning was staring out the window, and yes, crying, but silent. The raining made it seem as if the whole world was crying. Sally rolled next to him. Her elmerald eyes filled with sadness. She leaned against Lightning. "Stickers..we've done all we could. We called the sherriff, put up posters...al we can do is pray for a miracle." Lightning had a glim of hope in his sapphire eyes..if only for a few moments. He faked a smile. "Thanks Sal." They were brought out of their thoughts by the phone ringing. Sally rolled to the phone, and answering it. "Hello?"

"Yes, this is she." ... Sally's eyes widened. So much Lightning thought they were going to pop right out. He rolled to her side. "Okay, yes...thank you." Sally hung up. She looked at Lightning, smiled, but...yet...you can tell by the look in her eyes that something was very wrong...

"Lightning...they found Alee, but Margo..." She stopped...she couldn't bring herself to say it. She just couldn't. Lightning started to cry, because he knew what she was going to say..._'dead'..._

**Wow...FINALLY! Well..what do we have here? Is Margo really gone?! Review to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**YEAH BABY! FINALLY UPDATING! :D**  
**Lightning: Bout time..**  
**Me: Quiet you!**  
**Okay so I believe I owe you guys an explanation, right? Well to put it short and simple I was taking a break.**  
**Finn: For 2 months..?**  
**Yes, I know a looong time but hey I'm back now! Okay lets just get on with it shall we?**  
~Chapter 12~  
When Lightning and Sally arrived at the scene, Finn and Holley were already there. Lightning was panicked. "Are they okay?! What's wrong with Margo?!-" Finn smiled. "They're fine. Margo broke her back axle, that's all." He said reassuringly Lightning gave Sally a look that said "Are you freaking kidding me?". (A/N: you know the meme?) "You could not bring yourself to say Margo broke her axle..?" he said to Sally. "Well..!" Sally looked at Holley and Finn.

**Finn: Make it Finn and Holley. It sounds odd the other way.**  
**Me: T_T *sighs***

Sally looked at Finn and Holley. "So, who took them?" Finn looked at Sally. "Your father Gage Carrera is responsible for the kidnappings. You see, when you went up to Wheel Well one time Gage managed to get a hold of a house key. So the night of the crime, he unlocked the door, and entered the house. He snuck into your room and sprayed a chemical in the air which would knock you out to avoid you waking up. He did the same to the girls for same reasons. Then left the house and locking behind him. He had a trailer, and put them in it. And drove here and held them captive. Margo was thrown across the room causing her injury. Any questions?" Lightning narrowed his eyes. "Something tells me he wasn't alone in this.." Holley looked at him. "Well, that something is correct. He had some help from someone you may know." she said. "Which is...?" Lightning asked growing impatient. Finn sighed. "I'll give you one guess." He then bounced around as if he was posing for cameras saying...  
"KA-CHICKA KA-CHICKA!" Lightning and Sally's eyes widened with shock. "CHICK?!" Finn looked surprised "That's seriously his name?" Lightning smiled a bit nodding. "But..where are they?"  
"Siddeley took them to the Hospital. It's about 20 minutes away." Holley said. "Oh, by the way congrats on the pregnancy." Sally and Lightning smiled in thanks. Finn drove over to Lightning and mumbled, "We shall pray it's a boy." Lightning chuckled.

When they arrived at the hospital, they asked to see Margrette McQueen, and were told she was in room 113. when they rolled in Alee was sitting in the chair looking at her surroundings. Sherrif was sitting next to her. Alee rolled over to them and they hugged her nearly to death. (AN: How do cars hug?! Idk. Just go with it.) Margo grinned. Lightning went and nuzzled his fender with his. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" "It huwts a liddle. But i'm okay." She said with a smile.

A few days later, they were excused to go home. And life went back to normal. But little did Finn know, he would cross paths with someone he hasn't seen in a massively long time..

**Sorry, it's on the short side. It's a filler upper! Who do you think finn will meet again? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13 Reunited?

Wow..I'm on a rooollleee! DAY SEE MEH ROLLIN DAY HATIN PATROLLIN N TRYNA CATCH MEH RIDEN DIRRRTY!-  
Finn: Ahem.  
Oh right...well here ya gosies! :3 Stacy/Monkey, this is for yoouu! :3 MERE IM PUTTING IT IN YOUR FAITHFUL DUTY TO FIND ANY MISTAKES! :/-

~Chp. 13~

Finn McMissle, Holley Shiftwell, and Siddely were relaxing in good ol' Radiator Springs. (AN: Lol) Siddeley was down by Willie's Butte, and the two secret agents were at Flo's, along with everybody else. Ever since the girls have been rescued tourists have been coming up again. Radiator Springs was closed except for residents due to the you know...kidnappings. Margo's axle was indeed making a fast recovery, but not it was about time to tell the twins they'll be getting a new brother or sister in May. Even though Finn and Lightning were hoping for a boy. Figures... But Lightning and Sally have decided instead of just flatout telling them, they'd set up a scavenger hunt. All the clues would of course lead them to the next clue which would eventually lead them to the 'suprise' which was a small pink and blue gift bag. In side the bag were the pregnancy tests in a Ziplock 3 to be exact, a 3 set pack of pacifiers, and a 2 chocolate cigars. One was wrapped in pink and one was wrapped in blue. They'd decided to wait and see what the baby was when it was born and they said if it was a boy they'd open the blue and open the pink if it's a girl. Once they eventually got the message they jumped up and down, and said they would type a list of things that the baby would NOT be allowed to touch when it was born.

Now they were all at Flo's [like I said before] Finn was sitting or should I say parked next to Holley, and Mater was on her other side. Oh, and I almost for got Gage Carrera was taken to CHROME Prison with charges of, kidnapping, murder, and child abuse and neglect. Once everybody was done, they went on with their daily routine. Lightning and Sally would run the Motels, Mater would tow Otis to Ramone's, Flo continued to served costumers, Lizzy ran the curo shops, which the girls enjoyed fiddle-farting around in there. (AN Dont ask that's just what we say...T.T) Finn, Mater, and Holley, along with Siddeley who wasn't really paying attention, and found much more intrest in watching Resident Evil Afterlife (AN something my bro and dad enjoy. You know...violence..)were watching Lightning Practice at Willie's Butte. Finn eventually got annoyed of hearing the sound of gunshots every like 10 seconds and pressed a remote causing it to go back to regular TV which was playing Spongebob. "Finn! I was watching that." Siddeley said with a groan if his voice. "Well, I got quite annoyed with the screaming, the talking, the gunshots, the goriness .." Siddeley mumbled under his breath, "Best logical reasoning ever..." Finn reversed a bit and looked at the get with curiosity. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked giving Siddeley a hint to shut it. Sid sighed. "Nothing, Sir." Lightning sped to a stop in front of the group. "So how was that?" he asked. Finn pulled his stop watch off the screen. He smiled at him. "New record." Lightning sighed with relief. "Good, because I'm taking a break." he said and drove off. They followed him all except Sid who had turned his movie back on. Lightning went over to Finn, "Hey Finn, you challenge?"

"Challenge considered.."

"Let's race to Flo's."

Finn smiled determinedly. "Challenge accepted." and he sped off. Lightning followed right behind. They were racing tail to tail, and suprisingly, Finn passed Flo's before McQueen. "Hey, I was going easy on you!" he shouted to the Aston Martin. Finn kept speeding until he realized he was about to crash into another car, and attempted to screech to a halt, but didn't manage. He collided with her for a few seconds before both spinned out in opposite directions about five yards away from where they collided. Finn got back on his tires and drove over to the deep red Aston Martin (that was the same figure as him didn't have much luck finding any other cars. :c) She had violet eyes. She opened her eyes to see a fimliar looking Aston Martin, and they both widened their eyes at realization of who each oher were.  
_"Finn?"_  
_"Sadie?_"

**GASP! :O and dont ask about the eyes. who cares? Review? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

What time is it? Update time! Woah woah woah it's p to the o! (and another p) coming back at you like a boomerang made of lightning! And I'm sorry to say that all of your guesses on Sadie are dead wrong. :( Mainly to Mere because she IS THE ONLY ONE WHO GUESSED. :'( oh well! Well, now y'all are gon fiiind out! :D Btw, Sadie is a Aston Martin 1995 (dont ask i picture her and fin in their early 30's)  
...

Finn was shocked. He never think he'd see her again. But, here she was, staring at him with wide violet eyes, and they eventually both started to grin. Sadie was speechless, but happy. "I-I...Finn?!" Finn chuckled. "Yes. It's me." Suddenly Lightning showed up. "Uhh...what's going on here?" Finn looked at him. "Lightning, this is Sadie. She was my best friend when i was little." (An, does that answer your question?) Mater drove up. "Hey buddeh!" Then he noticed Sadie. "Who's this?" "Guys, this is Sadie.-" Finn said. "She's Finn's girlfriend." Lightning interupted. Finn was suprised. "Lightning!" "Well, dad gum Finn? You's never told me that you had a very special someone!" Lightning chuckled. "Or anyone." Sadie was giggling at the whole conversation. Finn rolled his eyes. Lightning looked at mater. "We'll give you some alone time to uhh...you know catch up." and they zoomed off.  
Finn and Sadie looked at them, and then at eachother. "So...Sadie...what are you doing here...?" Finn asked her not exactly sure what to say  
"Oh..I'm just visting. You know..getting away from the city. ...Am i not allowed to..?"  
"What? No..no..! It's just I wasn't expecting you and well.." Finn said quickly, blushing.  
Sadie giggled. "I see you grew that mustache." she drove a little closer. "And you haven't changed a bit. Well...except for your age.."  
Finn chuckled. Sadie smiled looking him in his big auqua eyes. "Um..I have to go and get settled. I'll see you later..I guess..?" she said  
"I suppose." he said smiling. They drove in oppisite directions. Finn never told her, but he had a huge crush on her when they were children. They would hang out everyday. She lived in a house near the orphanage where he grew up after his father was killed on a mission. His mother died at childbirth. Him, Sadie, Leland, and occasionally Siddeley hanged out in a tree house they made in the woods. they would always pretend to be spies and the tree house was CHROME headquarters. on a tree near the tree house Finn secretly carved a heart and wrote 'FM+SH" in the heart. Sadie doesn't know about it. Finn loved her eyes. They were unique and unlike anythings he's ever seen. Though he never got the nerve to say, "I love you." he wanted to..._oh why does love have to be so ironic!?_  
...

The next day, Sadie was at Flo's. Finn showed up and parked next to her. Margo stopped drinking her cupcake flavored hot chocolate (A/N Got that a Quick Trip. Awesome!) and looked at Sadie. "Miss? are you Uncle Finn's girlfriend?" Lightning, Mater, and Holley were stiffling laughs. Finn nealy choked on his fuel, and blushed. He knew it was just an innocent question but..what would Sadie think...? Sadie chuckled. "No, he's just a childhood friend." she said. _'But I wish we were more than friends...'_ she thought. Finn was thinking the exact same thing...  
Sadie...just like Finn was in love with him. From his caring personality, and gentleness to his tough and determined attitude. And his bright auqua eyes..but they were friends...and that was what they will always be.  
Sadie was at the waterfall trying to think, when she heard a fimliar engine. She turned around to see Finn. He smiled. "You okay?" Sadie looked at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Finn rolled and parked next to her. "I know your not..."  
"I'm just scared."  
"Of what, Sad? (A/N it's pronounced like sadie but without the die. lol)  
"I'm not here to visit, Finn. I ran away." Finn was suprised. "But...why?"  
"You know how my parents are...abusive. They would never leave me alone." she said with tears in her windshield.  
"Well...I'll look into it. in the mean time, you'll be safe here. I promise you I'll never let them hurt you again." he reassured her. Sadie smiled and leaned against him, and closed her eyes. "Thanks, Finn." He smiled and looked at her. "You're welcome, Sadie."  
Lightning, Mater, and Holley were watching from a distance. "Aww...they are sooo in love." Lightning whispered. Holley smiled seeing her partner so happy. "No doubt about that."  
"Do you's think they gonna get hitched?"  
Holley looked at Mater sadly. "Spies are not allowed to be married, Mater." Mater looked down sadly, now knowing he and Holley could never be. "Oh..." Holley smiled reassuringly. "They can be in relationships and have kids though." Mater smiled again, and looked back to see Finn and Sadie were gone, and then noticed they were driving back to town._ Yep...this is going to be something..._  
...

..Review? :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all! So I'm BACK with another chapter! soo ya...**

**MonkeyLover422: Stacy...Stacy...there was once a time where everything was small..! Naw he didn't actually go in it. He stayed outside it.**  
**Ok well I have nothing else to say soo let's get to it!**

Back at Flo's, Lightning had put salt on his hood with an ice cube on top. Everyone was yelling, "GO GO GO!" The girls were in bed, and tomorrow was Sally's first appointment for the baby. All the neon lights were on in the town glowing in every direction. The ice cube on Lightning's hood melted and red sprayed the hood. "And that, ladies and gentlecars, is the salt and ice challenge and in this case...MAN WON...!" Most cars cheered and Finn chuckled. Mater jumped in front of Lightning and yelled, "MAH TUURRN!" Holley laughed. "Okay, but before we get in that, I have an announcement to make." Everyone turned their attention to Holley who was grinning. "I found out this morning that I am..pregnant." Everyone cheered and congratulated the couple. Lightning high-fived Mater, and Finn smiled. He liked seeing his spy partner so happy...hopefully this won't interfere with missions. Finn was brought out of his thoughts by a nuzzle on his left fender. He looked over to see a pair of violet eyes looking at him. " Hello, Sadie." Finn said with a smile. Sadie smiled back. "Hi." Finn's face turned serious. "Sadie, may I speak to you privately, please?" Sadie nodded and followed Finn to Willys Butte. It was empty, and it looked like a ghost town at night. Tire tracks were on the dirt track from Lightning practicing. Finn looked at Sadie. Her eyes were filled with worry, that something was wrong. "Well, Sadie I have looked into it like I said I would, and your father will be punished. But I do have 1 question...where is your mother..?" Sadie froze. Her mother...it was a sore subject for her. She looked in Finn's blue-green eyes that were filled with confusion. Finn's expression softened. "...she's not around anymore...is she...?" Sadie tried to hold back her tears while saying in a shaky voice, "...No." Finn nuzzled her fender and tears came out of her wind-shield. Finn was always her shoulder er...fender (*fail*) to cry on when she needed it. Finn stroked her fender "Ssh..." Sadie leaned on him for a few minutes before saying, "..Thank you." Finn smiled lovingly down at her. "It's nothing really.." He shyly said. Sadie smiled lovingly back. "No...it was much more than that..." Sadie and Finn slowly leaned in..until their face, or more specifically their lips were inches apart. They continued to lean in until they were interrupted by a familiar southern voice...  
"FINN AND MISS SADIE, SITTIN IN A TREE...K-I-S-S-I-N-T!" Finn didn't know if he was more embarrassed or mad for Mater spying on them.  
"MATER!" Lightning said also popping out of the bushes, along with Holley. "You just ruined it!"  
Sadie sort of chuckled and looked at Finn. "Looks like we have some stalkers." Finn looked at Sadie. "Excuse me for a moment.." Finn snuck over to the trio who were arguing with each other quietly.  
"Now what if they never fall in love?!"  
"Do you think they heard meh?"  
"Well, DUH they heard you!"  
**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** Finn shouted behind them, causing the three to jump. Lightning and Mater smiled nervously. "Uh..we- we were um.." Holley stammered. "We were going to sell you something!" Lightning jumped in. "Yeah!" Holley chuckled nervously. Finn did not look amused and rolled his eyes. "Go back to town..._now_." There was a hint of "If-you-don't-do-what-I-say-you-will-be-sorry" in his voice. The three nodded their hoods and raced back to Radiator Springs. Finn laughed a little to himself. He turned around to see Sadie parked in front of him with an amused look on her face. "You're so wired sometimes, you know that?" She said with a laugh. Finn had grown to love her laugh, and smiled. They began to drive back to town. "Of course I know...you remind me everyday." Sadie looked into Finn's eyes which seemed to always have a certain...glow to them.. They were unique and confusing. At times they looked more blue and other times more green, and sometimes both. They continued to drive back to town until Sadie realized something. "Oh my ford...I forgot to rent a cone..."  
"Well, I would rent you one..but it seems they are all reserved." Sadie sighed. "Alright..thanks anyways..uh...?"  
"Sally." Sadie nodded, and drove out of the lobby. She looked at Finn who was waiting for her. "Well, I have no place to stay tonight...all cones are reserved." Finn thought for a moment. Should he offer or would he just look like a...ugh, no! Just ask her..! "Uhh..you know I uh have a..cone..." Finn said nervously and blushing madly. Sadie looked at him. "Are you offering me to stay with you?"  
"Well..uh yes...no no not that way...! I just thought you needed a place to stay and..." Sadie giggled "Sure...I'd love to...oh good grief, that sounded wrong..." She replied also blushing. They looked at the ground and drove into Finn's cone. Sadie looked at Finn. "Thanks for uh-"  
"It's no problem at all." Sadie smiled, closes her eyes, and leaned on Finn, and ever so silently whispered, _"I love you, Finn."_ under her breath. What she didn't know is that Finn had heard what she had said and widened his eyes looking at Sadie, but his shocked expression slowly turned into a loving smile. He looked at the beautiful red car next to him, then closed his eyes and silently mumbled,  
_"I love you, Sadie."_ Before drifting off to sleep.

**..Review? :) And boooy did that "almost kissing" scene honk a horn? ;) (lol ya know like ring a bell...oh nvm. :P)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow. I'm breezing through these! Oh and today was happy! Yesterday was total BULL ...I can't say...because there's preschoolers present. Ahem Margo, ahem Alee...lol.**  
**Stacy: Yeah... Fadie fluff! Or...Fidie! **  
**Mere: Lol exactly what I was thinking!**  
**Some other dude who reviewed: Yeah! Mater ruined it! ...again!**  
**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! (Not that anybody else really reviewed...)**  
**Lightning: #ForeverAlone**  
**Shup. **

Sadie's eyes fluttered open and looked around. Okay...she was in a cone...wait she was leaning on something... She looked to her left to see Finn still asleep. Sadie had to admit that he looked cute when he was sleeping, and not staying up all night doing research and drinking caffeinated fuel to keep him awake. His eyes slowly opened to a pair of Amethyst colored eyes on him. He smiled as well as her. "Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Sadie said laughing a little.  
Finn chuckled. "Good morning. Now can you please back up a bit..? You're sort of giving me the creeps.."  
"Finn, EVERYTHING gives you the creeps.." Sadie joked  
"No, certain things give me creeps, like for example: you're still in my personal space..."  
Sadie blushed and backed up a few inches. Finn didn't know if he should bring it up or not but curiosity got the best if him...again. "D-Did you really mean that..?" He asked nervously.  
Sadie was confused. "Mean what?"  
"Uh..well...last night I heard you uh..say something..."  
Sadie was blushing like crazy now. He didn't hear her mumble that did he?! Now she just ruined their friendship. "What did you hear me say..?"  
"You said that you loved-..well...me." Sadie's eyes widened. She was blushing so much that her deep red paint couldn't cover it. She looked at the blue mat in the ground.  
"...yes.." Sadie said shakingly and almost barely a whisper. Finn looked at her with suprise. She loved him...she admitted it. Now the question was, should he tell her how he feels? Finn took her tire. "Sadie.." Sadie looked up into his pale blue green eyes.  
"...I love you too.."  
Sadie couldn't believe it. No wonder he was always so shy and nervous around her. Now she knew. He loved her. Finn leaned in, so did Sadie. Until their lips connected. There were no words that could describe what the two cars felt. Just pure love... The kiss lasted for no more than five or so seconds. When they broke apart, all they could do was look into each others eyes.. Finn looked into Sadie's beautiful violet eyes, and Sadie stared into Finn's blue green ones. Their lips formed into a small smile.. Sadie leaned on Finn's side and nuzzled his right fender. He smiled and nuzzled her back. He glanced at the small clock in the cone to see it was 8:34. "We should probably go.." Finn said.  
"I know but I'd rather be in here with you.." Sadie said burying her left fender in Finn's.  
"As would I, but everyone else will be looking for us if we don't show up."  
At Flo's, the while town was there enjoying their fuel and talking with one another. Lightning, Sally, Mater, and Holley were in the back if the cafe having a conversation.  
"Okay, so then, of course, I was like, 'Fragile, I am WAAY faster than you.' " Lightning took notice of Finn and Sadie drive up, holding tires. Mater smiled. "Hiya, Finn! Miss Sadie." The two smiled in greeting. Lightning observed them. Then he smiled big. "I KNEW IT!"  
Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy and needed to be taken to a mental hospital..but, hey. That's no surprise... Finn and Sadie looked at him confused. "You saaaiiiid it! Aww!" Holley and mater catched on and aww'd too. Finn rolled his eyes. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He pulled it out to see he received and email from CHROME. He looked at Holley. "Holley, we've got another mission."  
Holley looked at Finn. "What's it about?"  
Finn read the email over. "...A dangerous car broke out of prison."  
Holley raised at windshield. "A little more specific with names..?  
Finn's tank and heart clenched. He despised this car.. He did something unforgivable...  
"...Housemen"  
"What did he do?" Lightning asked out of curiosity. "You seem to hate him...like...a lot."  
Finn froze. It was a painful subject to talk about.. Sadie nuzzled him. "Are you okay..?" She asked worried.  
Finn gathered his courage and took a deep, shaky breath. "...He killed my father..."

**Dun dun duuuun.. Review, please!**  
**And AWW! They finally told each other how they feel! You gotta love fluffiness!**


	17. Chapter 17

_"...He killed my father..."_

"NO, FINN.." Lightning exclaimed. "_I_ AM YOUR FATHER!" **(A/N, My compliments to Mere on that one!)** Everyone gave Lightning a look that said "Zip it." Lightning chuckled nervously. "Heh heh..just kidding!" he said, receiving a death glare from Finn.

"Anyways," Holley said deciding to change the subject. "Are there any tracings to where he could've gone?"

Finn thought about it and sighed. "Each time he's on the loose, he's come after Leland and I, but Leland won't be a problem because..well.." Finn sighed. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He could still remember Leland's remains at the Oil Reserve...crushed into a small red cube, and he wasn't the only one who was crushed that night...

Finn suddenly remembered something.._He never told Sadie.._

Sadie and Leland had more of a brother and sister relationship as children. Rather it was playing with each other (with Finn and Sid of course), annoying each other, fighting each other, even to the point where one of their parents' had to come out and break them up.

Finn looked at Sadie. She looked surprised, and hurt... "So, Leland's...dead?" she whispered, her violet eyes glistening with tears. Finn nodded, and looked at Mater, Lightning, and Holley. "Could you give us a few minutes?"

Lightning looked over at Sally, who was motioning for him to go over there. "Yeah.." all three said, and drove off.

Finn and Sadie went to Willy's Butte. Finn looked at Sadie, who was holding back tears. "What happened to him?" she shakily asked.

Finn sighed, and told her what had happened. Sneaking on the oil reserve, watching them with a laser beam disguised as a TV camera, and then seeing Leland's remains.

Finn sighed, almost in tears himself. "If I just could've gotten there sooner..." he said shakingly. He felt a tire on his and looked up at Sadie, who gave a sad smile.

"Finn, don't say that. There was nothing you could do to have stop it, and it's not your fault. Leland knows it wasn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself."

Finn nodded, but looked down and sighed, when Sadie pressed her lips to hers. Finn was startled, but quickly got over it and kissed her back. The feeling of her lips on his made his heart race.

But what they didn't know is that Lightning, Mater, and Holley were spying on them. Gee, what a shocker.

"Aw, look at them." Holley whispered. "They look so peaceful..."

"We should go before they see us.." Lightning said. Holley and Mater nodded, and they drove back to town.

When they broke apart, they smiled.

"I love you.." Sadie breathed out

"I love you too.."

* * *

Finn and Holley were looking at their computer screen trying to seek any info onto where Housemen could be hiding.

"Suddenly I just remembered something.." Finn said staring up at the ceiling

"What is it?" Holley asked looking at her partner.

"They put a tracking device on him.." Finn said feeling incredibly stupid for not remembering this before.

Holley sighed. Finn was kind, and smart, but sometimes he can be an idiot. Finn pulled up a screen.

Loading... Loading... Loading... Finn groaned. This stupid computer was taking FOREV-AR. the screen loaded and showed a map of the world with a small red dot in a part of the US. Holley clicked on it, showing a small little tab of the city and state he was in.

Finn looked at it. "Phoenix, Arizona...he's getting close."

Holley looked at Finn. "What do we do?"

"Let's wait for him to come here.."

"Are you CA-RAZY?! He'll be bound to hut someone. Especially, Sadie."

"I'm well aware of that, Miss Shiftwell. I've got a plan." Finn smiled determined. He was going to show that bastard what McMissles can really _do._..

* * *

**Oh SNAAP! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, FINN! SHOW THE BASTARD WHO'S BOSS! XD**

**And Saturday is mah b-day and I'm really excited, and tomorrow were going rollar-skating for a field trip! Wish me luck that I don't break my neck and die..**

**Please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright, amiga. Everything seems to be in order. You should be having that little baby in three weeks." Ramone said to now 6 week pregnant Sally.

"Alright. Thanks, Ramone." she replied with a soft smile. She looked over at her husband, who smiled at her. She proceeded to drive out of the clinic. Lightning following close behind. Ramone watched them leave looking at the results. Boy, wont they be suprised...

Lightning and Sally drove over to their two daughters.

"Do you know what it is?" Margo asked excited.

"Sweet heart, we told you we were going to wait." Lightning explained.

Alee drove to her mother's stomach. "Do you love the baby, mommy?"

Sally smiled. "Very much."

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU EAT IT?!"

"Mommy didn't eat the baby, STEWPID!" Margo said.

"Well, how else would it get in there?!"

The two girls continued to argue and Sally sighed. "I really hope Mater and Holley have triplets."

"Ditto."

* * *

Finn causually drove through the desert, of course looking around for anything suspicious, but saw nothing. He sighed and checked the GPS to see the red blinking dot in the exact spot where it had been yesterday and the day before that. Phoenix. Curious as to why it was blinking, the Aston Martin tapped it with his right tire. To his shock, his picture was gone, and all his info was replaced with, 'No Signal'.

_"..shit." _he cussed under his breath.

"Everything...okay?" a voiced asked behind him. Finn jumped, startled, making Sadie giggle. Finn had found himself growing to love hearing her giggle, or just even seeing her smile.

Finn didn't want to scare her, making her think he could be anywhere...Perhaps it was just a bad connection...yeah...maybe a wire was out of place...

"Everything's perfectly fine." Finn lied with a smile. "I'd tell you when something wasn't right." Sadie raised a windshield, but said nothing. "Alright.."

"In the meantime," Finn said while driving around Sadie and then towards the direction of Wheel Well, which made Sadie confused. "Where are we going..?" she asked.

"Come on, let's go for a drive."

* * *

"Maya?"

"No, Mater. It has to be something unique.."

"Kirsty?" Mater suggested.

"What kind of a name is that..?!" Holley asked confused.

"That's unique..." Mater murmured.

"Not even close..." **(Ugh! HUMPH! :P)**

"Why don't we worry bout this tomorra, Hol. After all, Ramone done said you was gon need yur 'Beauty Sleep'" Holley giggled.

"Oh, alright." Holley pulled the covers over her and Mater, leaned against his fender and fell into a deep sleep. ..And Mater...well, snored.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn and Sadie drove up the Wheel Well. There was nobody there, so it was a perfect place to be alone or talk.

Sadie was in total awe. She had seen 5-star hotels in London, but nothing like this. Sure, it wasn't a giant building and didn't have an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, and a fountain in the front, but it was still beautiful. Sadie looked at Finn. "You seem to be...a little attached to this town."

Finn looked at her and gave a smile. "Well, it is a quiet and peaceful town. Not a lot of traffic here, very much unlike London, which was quit annoying." Sadie chuckled knowing very well how true that was.

"The townsfolk, are nice, caring, and Miss Shiftwell practically lives here with Mater," Finn drove over to the edge. "But I think it was mostly this that caught my eye." Sadie drove next to him, and looked out, and was stunned.

This was probably one of the most amazing views she's ever seen in her life. The seemingly endless road, the Canyons, little Radiator springs, the Interstate to her right along with the waterfall, all that under the sun setting. It was just gorgeous. Then, she noticed Finn was looking lovingly at her.

"What?" she said with a playful smirk. "You."

Sadie smiled and leaned against his side, continued to look before him, watching the sunset.

A few minutes passed of comfortable silence, the two just enjoying each others company. "I think I'll turn in for the night." Sadie said. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay a little longer." Finn said, only glancing at her. Sadie nodded. And drove off, but not before giving Finn a quick kiss.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Finn drove back into town, to his and Sadie's cone only to find it empty. Confused, Finn drove over to Flo's where only a few residents remained. The Cafe was closed to tourists. "Have any of you guys seen Sadie?" he asked them. All of them were confused.

"I thought she was with you..?" Lightning said.

"Yes, well she was but drove back here about forty five minutes ago." All of them now looked extremely confused, some even panicked.

"Finn, Sadie never came back. Ever."

Finn's checked the GPS. The dot was still blinking and still in Phoenix. Finn's eyes widened in horror and realization.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUN! MOTHER OF ALL CLIFF HANGERS AND COTTAGE CHEESE! Where's Sadie?! What Will Light and Sally's baby be? What will Mater and Holley name their baby!? Why am I asking you all these questions?! HOW MANY LICKS DOES IT TAKE TO GET TO THE CENTER OF A TOOTSIE POP?!**

**The world may never know...well except for the first question in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
